Cherry
by PrInCesS2902
Summary: What happen to our Kanata and Miyu when Miyu has to go to the boarding school. A songfic. Read, Enjoy and Review!


**C.H.E.R.R.Y**

_This is my first try in making song fic._

_The song I use in this fic entitle 'Cherry'' sung by my favourite Japanese singer, YUI_

_(kyaa~ I really love her voice!!)_

_For this fic, of course I use the translation lyrics. If not, I afraid nobody will understand my fic._

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own DAA!3. I just take the character and use it my own way_

_I also do not own Yui's song_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kanata POV

Kanata was sitting on the balcony where he and Miyu used to moon gaze before. Spring comes again; its looks like there have been 6 month since Miyu left the house to continue her study at a boarding school. Thank goodness his father finished his recluse in India just before Miyu stepped out from Saionji's temple. Now, the temple becomes quiet again. Although sometimes, Hosho made fuss about something which gave a life to the temple.

Once, he, Miyu, and two aliens from planet Otto named Ruu and his sitter-pet Wannya lived in the same house. Their situation sometimes became hectic and uncontrollable because all of them trying to adapt in a new place. Kanata had to adapt with the increase of number living in the house because usually he always do thing by himself and plus, he has to be the father-on-earth to the baby alien, Ruu. Miyu, in the other hand, had to adapt with new surrounding because she had been transferred to Heiomachi and also became a mother-on-earth to Ruu. While the baby sitter-pet, Wannya has to adapt and live with caution on earth because alien is not an ordinary thing to see on earth. So he always had to disguise into something else whenever he wanted to comes out.

TIITTT TIIITTT

Suddenly he felt something vibrating by his side that snapped himself back to the reality. He shook off his head a bit before extended his arm to take his hand phone.

'_It's a message from Miyu.'_ The brunet boy talked to himself before hit the 'view' button.

'_Hi there!!_

_What are you doing?_

_I think you wouldn't believe that I can cook delicious meal now._

_It's true. I'm not lying_

_My friends love it_

_(^0^)v'_

There was an emoticon at the end of her message that made a smile on his face. He hit the reply button.

'_Is that true? _

_I hope your friends don't get food poisoning after that.'_

_**The thing vibrating in my palm  
Became a little bit of courage  
I didn't like emoticons  
But when you use them I get excited**_

_**I heard from someone  
That you shouldn't reply right away  
But I can't play games**_

_**...I love you, ah ah ah ah**_

_**I've fallen in love  
You probably haven't noticed, have you?  
I make a wish in the starry night, cherry  
With my fingers, I'll send you a message**_

Miyu POV

Miyu spotted a full blooming Sakura tree as she is on her way to her hostel. She slowed down her steps to appreciate the beautiful scene. "It's so pretty" a smile caressed on her face. The blonde then walked near the window and put her books down. With her eyes still on the pink petals that look like they were dancing in the air before landing on the sand, she leaned herself to the nearer wall.

The memories that Kanata, Ruu, Wanya and herself began replaying its scene in her mind. She really missed that time. Miyu's mind engulf with all the memories when her feet lead her to the trunk of the Sakura tree. A little tear formed at the edge of her eyes. She looked up and smiled. Then the blonde slipped her hand into her uniform's pocket and searched for something before brought out a mobile phone and type a text message.

'_Is the Sakura tree besides your house blooming right now?_

_I currently enjoy the rain of Sakura's petals somewhere in the school backyard. _

_The scene when you and Santa trying to find your hidden treasure popped in my mind._

_I really missed that time. '_

"I really hope u enjoy this scene like we did before." She said to herself after she hit the 'send' button on her phone, hoping for the wind could deliver her message.

_**The cherry blossoms are blooming  
I can see the whole scene from this room  
Rather than switching worlds with you  
For ten seconds**_

_**I want words from you  
Just one line will do  
Even if it's a lie, I can keep believing**_

_**...Because I love you, ah ah ah ah**_

_**I've fallen in love  
You probably haven't noticed, have you?  
I make a wish in the starry night, cherry  
With my fingers, I'll send you a message**_

Kanata POV

Kanata sat on his chair in his room. He just finished doing his homework. He put down his pen and closed his mathematics book before extended both of his hand up into the air. After stretched up for several moments, he came back to his previous position. Carelessly he knocked down a red pencil to the floor under the desk. So he bent down to pick it up again.

THUD

His head collided with the bottom of his desk. Quickly he put his hand onto the ache place.

"Ouch… What is that supposed to mean?" Then, he noticed a thick brown book lying under a pile of his books. '_Oh… there it is_.' He picked up the book. "I searched for you for quite a time."

The brunet boy rubbed away dust that gathered on the book for years.

'_2004 diary'_

Year 2004 was the year when he, Miyu, Ruu, and Wannya lived together in this house. He flipped the first page.

'DON'T DARE TO OPEN IT IF YOU'RE NOT KANATA SAIONJI'

He smiled and flipped away the pages on the book to find his writing on his first encounter with Miyu.

'_Oh here is it. Dear diary, I was really shocked when I found a beautiful blonde girl in the bathroom. I never saw her before. Then, I've been informed by my father that she will live with us…_' Kanata paused himself, remembering the scene. '_I don't remember I called her beautiful. But… whatever.'_ The he continue his reading. _'Miyu Kouzuki. That is the name of the girl. She looks gentle, but her mind seemed full of bad suspicion. And she doesn't even behave herself when talking with me like the other girls does._' A smile formed on his face.

Kanata turned the pages through the book. He randomly stopped the flickering of pages. _'Dear diary, today Ruu got a set of crayons that could write on every surface and it could vanish in a blink of eye when we press the reset button. I'm not really sleepy today so I thought I could take some fresh air before went to sleep. Unexpectedly, I found Miyu sleeping on the desk in the living room. So, I went to her room, took a blanket and wrapped over her shoulders to avoid she getting sick. It slowly downed on me that she been sleeping after reading a Cinderella story. I realize that the heroine in the story look exactly like Miyu while the prince doesn't have any face at all. After that I dozed off and dreamed that I've been the prince in the Cinderella story…'_

Kanata gulped. He felt that all of his blood ran to his face. Now his face became crimson and felt warm. He closed the diary, feeling unable to continue the reading.

_**I like fruits that grow sweeter the best  
I want to grow them from an ordinary conversation, ah ah ah ah**_

Miyu POV

Miyu opened up her locker. Her eyes caught sight of a pink envelope which hidden between her books.

'_Hmm… I wonder what this is._' She took the envelope and carefully tore it open.

'_Dear Miyu Kouzuki,_

_I really stunned with the way you look,_

_The way you act, and the way you treat people._

_Please meet me at the school gym after class._

_Sincerely,_

_Your admirer'_

Curiosity filled in her heart while a smile caressed on her face. She folded the love letter and put it in her bag. She stared on her watch. 'Oh no! I'm late. I have to go to the gym right now!'

Miyu paced up her steps towards the promised place. As she approached the gym, she saw a black haired boy leaning by the wall waiting for something or someone. She slowed down her pace and walked cautiously to the handsome boy.

"Hi there. Are you the one I'm looking for?" Miyu gave the boy a warm smile.

He smiled back, "Yes. I'm so delighted." He turned his back and giggled before facing the blonde girl again. "Ehemm… Pleasure to meet you, Miyu. My name is Ken Lee. You can call me Ken." The boy extended his hand.

'_Ken?'_ Miyu greeted his hand as a sign of acquaintanceship. "It's my pleasure to meet you too."

"Well, you are here right now, that's mean you already got my letter right" a small tint of red appeared on his cheeks. "I wonder if you can be my girlfriend?"

Miyu gulped. _'Oh no… I should've expected this._' The boy characteristics have similarities with Nozomu Hikarigaoka, except he doesn't have a bird on his shoulder. "I don't know how I can explain this. Hmm… I don't want to make you feel down but I already have someone in my heart. I'm so sorry, Ken."

Ken bowed her head a little with one of his hand placed on his head, looked a bit frustrated. "Oohh…I should have known that. A gorgeous girl like you already got a boyfriend." he murmured to himself.

"Pardon?"

"But can we be friends?"

"Sure"

"Really?! Wow! This is awesome!" He leaped into the air. "Thanks Miyu!" He took Miyu's hands into his grip and kissed it. "Bye now!"

A slight tint of pink appeared on her cheek because of the unexpected kiss. And when she gained her consciousness again, Ken was nowhere to see.

'_Kanata,_

_You always made me mad at you by saying all the bad things about me,_

_I don't really like you at the beginning_

_But because of your concern, my heart slowly fills with love for you._

_And I hope you feel the same.'_

Miyu said to herself while watching the sky above her_._

_**The beginning of love, my chest tightens  
I've been waiting forever  
So I'll entrust my message to the spring's cold night wind**_

Miyu POV

It's a Hanabi (fireworks) festival. Miyu dressed up in white kimono with colourful butterflies printed on it. Her hair was braided into two and she slipped a white flower in the corner of her ear. To finish it off, she matched them with a pair of slippers in the same colour.

The festival was held near her boarding school, so the blonde girl went to the festival happily with her other friends who wore a various colour of kimonos. There still an hour to go before the firework celebration going to start. Thus, they went to hawkers whom line up across the street which made the festive felt very grand.

Miyu caught a glimpse of a brunet boy walking pass through her back while watching her friends tried to catch a fish with a thin wire coated with a thin paper. _'Kanata?_' She turned her face to the boy. Unfortunately, the boy seemed doesn't know she was here.

"Umm.. guys. Can you wait for me here a while? I need to go somewhere." One of her friend, Myra, nodded her head, approved her leaving. "Be quick, Miyu-chan. We need to our reservation place before the hanabi start."

"Okay. I will"

So, Miyu paced her steps just to make sure she didn't lost track of the boy she saw earlier. But it was quite imposable because she was wearing kimono.

'_There he is!_' She patted the boy's shoulder. "Hey there, Kana—"

The boy who was wearing a blue shirt turned his face, facing her.

Miyu quickly pulled her hand. "Sorry, I mistook you with my friend." She bowed a little and went to her girlfriends again.

Kanata POV

Kanata was walking down the street line with hawkers on his left and right side calling the passengers who passed across their place, trying to advertise what their was selling.

A breeze of wind from nowhere swayed his hair. He turned his back, and to his surprise, he saw a long haired blonde girl walking down the path neglecting her.

"Is that Miyu?"

Kanata felt like his feeling trying to make tricks with him, but he really curious to know who that girl was. He was a step closer to the blonde girl when suddenly the figure turned, facing the brunet boy, smiled and vanished into the thin air.

Kanata smiled to himself and shook his head.

_**I've fallen in love  
You probably haven't noticed, have you?  
I make a wish in the starry night, cherry  
With my fingers, I'll send you a message**_

**:END:**

**Thought of the day:**

'_Where there is love, there is life'_

- Mohandas Karamchand [Mahatma] Gandhi

Finished reading?

Are you enjoying yourself?

Now do me a favour and give a comment.

Thanks!!!

Happy New Year everyone!

I hope this year will be a blessed year for us.

Happy writing!


End file.
